


Some Call It Therapy

by BadLuckCharm



Series: Supernatural one-shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Endverse, Episode: s05e04 The End, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, poor deanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: In the early years of the croatoan virus, a deal between a leader and a fallen angel was struck. Now, in 2014, things remain mostly the same, right up till the very end.





	Some Call It Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> The original author was inspired by the picture "Group Therapy" by Nile-kun and can be found here: 
> 
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/Group-therapy-436775730
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

It had been going on for quite some time now. Ever since the whole “Apocalypse” and “losing his Grace” thing, Cas had been… well, just not Cas . Not the one Dean used to know, at least. Sure, Dean himself had been changing ever since Sam had said yes to Lucifer, but that was completely different.

He started noticing when women would sneak into Cas’ cabin late at night. Or, on occasion, during the day. And it wasn’t just one or two, it sometimes got up to around four women meeting up at Cas’ cabin at the same time. That, and Cas was acting just downright weird. Normally, Dean would have to explain his dirty jokes to Cas while the other guys laughed, but recently, Cas had gotten them all, and even made a few of his own.

And Dean had just about gone over the edge about all of it by now.

“Cas, you need to tell me what’s going on.” He demanded one day, storming into Cas’ cabin. Unfortunately, it wasnot the place to be right at that moment. Cas looked confused as to what exactly was going on as the three women nervously gathered their clothes and ran like hell out the door.

“Dean, there’s this new thing called knocking. You should try it sometime.” Cas said, annoyed.

“Cut the crap, Cas.” Dean snapped. “What the hell is up with you, man? Huh? What happened to the shy little virgin wrapped up in a trench coat?” Dean interrogated, and Cas just shrugged nonchalantly.

“I gave up that coat when I lost my Grace, Dean. You know that.”

“And why the sudden interest in fucking? I mean, I get it, man. I really do, but are you trying to sleep with the entire camp?” Dean hissed, but Cas just laughed.

“I was getting around to it, yeah.” He threw back, but then blinked several times, as if he was having trouble with his eyes.

“What’s up with your eyes, Cas?”

“I’m just having a little trouble focusing, s’all. Leave me alone, Dean.” Cas whined, but Dean wasn’t buying it. He walked over, and before Cas could resist, he pulled out the bedside table drawer. What he saw confirmed his suspicions. He held up the half-empty orange bottle for Cas to see.

“So we’re on drugs now, I see.” Dean was doing everything he could not to blow up at Cas. Chuck had told him that bit by bit some of the medical supplies had been disappearing.

“Dean, I was just-”

“What the hell, man?!” Dean yelled. “Where is this shit coming from, huh? Why are you doing this to yourself?!”

“I’m trying to cope!” Cas screamed back, finally losing it. “Okay? I lost my Grace, and I didn’t know what to do. It just felt so good when I was on them, I didn’t want it to stop.”

“And the women? Tell me where exactly that fits in.”

“I don’t know.” Dean sighed, and turned to leave. He held up the orange bottle of pills again.

“I’m taking this with me.” He stated firmly as he left, slamming the door behind him.

~*~*~

Dean had stormed into Cas’ cabin about a week and a half after the first confrontation, and he was sensible enough to have better timing this go around. Cas had continued stealing drugs and having sex with women, but he’d tried to be more discreet about it this time. Apparently, it wasn’t enough.

“Cas, dammit enough is enough. This whole drugs and orgies escapade needs to end right now.” Dean demanded, slamming his hand down on the table he was standing next to. Cas stood, leaning on the wall, watching Dean lecture him for a second time.

“I don't know, Dean.” Cas complained, and Dean's brow furrowed in frustration.

“It's not a yes or no, you will stop doing what it is you're doing!” Dean stood up, walking over to Cas, who backed against the wall. Dean's face was inches from Castiel’s, and a sensation washed over Cas, taking him by surprise.

“Dean, I-”

“I don't want to hear your excuses anymore, Cas.” Dean put his hands adjacent to Cas’ head and his hip. “You're the one person in this camp I can't lose. The only person I truly give a damn for.” Dean told him. Cas couldn't focus on what exactly Dean was trying to say because he was too distracted by the warmth coming from Dean, how soft his lips looked, and how endearing his eyes were.

“Dean, take me, please.” Cas whispered.

“What do you-” Dean arched his eyebrow, but then Cas’ arms slid around him, pulling Dean closer till they were flush up against each other. “Oh, damn. You're hard as fuck, Cas.” Dean exclaimed quietly. Cas chuckled, leaning into Dean's ear.

“All for you, baby.” Cas purred. “Now are you going to fuck me or what?” Dean dipped his head to kiss Cas’ neck, but then stopped.

“No, this is wrong. You’re just going to relapse like this. Just with me instead!” Dean said, backing away. But as Dean moved away, Cas advanced on him.

“Dean, if you fuck me now, I swear, I won’t sleep with anyone else.” Dean squinted his eyes, and seemed to be considering it.

“What about the drugs?” Dean inquired. Damn. Well, he had to give Dean credit for having the gall to call him out. But then again, it was Dean .

“Doesn’t seem fair, me giving up two for one.” Cas countered. Dean mused over this.

“Look, if you quit the drugs and sleeping with everyone but me, we can do this twice a week, every week.”

“Like a therapy?” Cas asked, making Dean smile and chuckle a little.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Dean agreed.

“Fine. Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me. Now .”

“Can do, Cas.” Dean grinned.

Cas practically jumped towards the bed as Dean shed his boots and shirt. Luckily, Cas wasn't wearing shoes or a shirt, but he'd been skipping out on the latter for a while now. Dean strode over to the bed, and Cas pulled him down by the belt loops on his jeans. Dean straddled the ex-angel and wasted no time in dipping his head to kiss his best friend. Cas’ hips bucked up into Dean’s eliciting a moan from the Winchester.

“I need it, Dean.” Cas protested when Dean moved too slow.

“What’s the rush, Cas?”

“The rush is you never fucking me for all these years. Do you know how long I’ve wanted this for?” Cas practically tore off Dean’s pants as well as his own. Dean stared down at him in disbelief.

“Wait, what?” Dean asked, and Cas growled, rolling his eyes. He yanked down his light blue boxers, and flung them away.

“Newsflash, Dean: I’ve wanted this to happen for a long, long time.” Cas answered. “Now hurry up and get those off.” He nodded towards Dean’s underwear.

“Oh. Should’ve said something. We could’ve done this ages ago.” Dean said as he stripped off his boxers. “I would’ve done this as soon as you asked.” He leaned into Cas’ ear. “I wanted to give it to you so many times you wouldn't believe.” With that, he grinded his bare hips down into Cas, making the other man moan loudly.

“Why didn’t you?”

~~~

“Why didn’t you , if you wanted it so badly?” Dean questioned back, not wanting to answer. He didn’t want Cas to know how ashamed he was, after all those years of denial and backlash. But he’d learned his lesson, and he knew he’d never hold back from his feelings again. There just wasn’t enough time left for pretending anymore. Of course, he’d never openly admit he was still feeling terribly guilty for never outing himself to Cas.

“Didn’t have the courage to until I started taking that amazing shit you stole.” Cas replied, rolling his hips up to meet Dean’s.

“You stole it from the medics in the first place.” Dean reminded him. Cas chuckled, and rolled his hips up to meet Dean’s. “Ohh, tell me you’ve got lube.” Dean groaned desperately.

~~~

“Yeah, but no condoms. I just ran out of them yesterday.” Cas smirked at Dean’s automatic look of disapproval. “Top drawer.” Dean found what he was looking for relatively quickly, and he began lubing his finger. “Don’t finger me, just fuck me.” Cas demanded, but Dean just smiled.

“I am fucking you, Cas. With my fingers .” Dean slid in his finger slowly, after rimming Cas’ hole.

“Shut up and get your dick inside of me.” Cas hissed, but Dean shook his head. He added in another slick finger.

“If we’re doing this, we’re doing it right. That’s part of the whole point, baby.”

“Did you- oh… Did you just call me baby?” Cas moaned as Dean eased in a third finger.

“Yeah, why?”

“You haven’t called anybody baby since your car.”

“That’s coz you’re my true baby, Cas.”

“Ugh, Dean you’re going to rot my teeth with all this sweetness. I’d rather you do it the other way.” Cas smirked. “Talk dirty to me, Dean.” Dean let out an audible groan at this and shuddered.

“I thought you’d never ask, you dirty little slut.” Dean replied as he stared down at Cas, who's pupils dilated even more -until there was hardly any blue left- at the name.

“Fuck me, Dean.” Cas pleaded. Dean pulled out his fingers, and spread the lube all over his dick, tugging on it a little just to make Cas watch.

“That’s master to you.” Dean commanded as he positioned himself and pushed in. Cas moaned in pleasure, and he was practically squirming with anticipation.

“More, Master.” Cas begged. Dean inched down until he was buried in Cas to the hilt, making Cas let out a low whine of pleasure and frustration.

“Oh, you like that?” Dean teased.

“Yes!” Cas nearly screamed.

“Let me hear you beg for it, slut.” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear.

“Move, Master. Wanna feel your cock fuck me over the edge.”

“You got it, baby.” Dean pulled out and slammed back in, making Cas moan something he wasn’t even sure of. Might’ve been Enochian.

“Harder, Sir. Want it faster.” Cas ordered as Dean set up a rhythm that Cas went along with.

“You like it when I’m balls-deep in your ass, baby?” Dean grunted as he continuously slammed into Cas.

“Yes!” Cas cried out.

“Oh, you’re so good. So good around my cock, Cas.” Dean groaned.

“Just wait till I suck you off, Dean.”

“Is that an offer?” Dean raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“It’s a promise.” Cas confirmed, squeezing Dean’s bare ass with his hand. Dean’s thrusts were getting harsher and more desperate now, and Cas was loving every second of it.

“You’re incredible Cas. Wish I would’ve grown a pair and told you earlier. Could’ve done this way sooner.” Dean moaned.

“Dean, I…”

“Tell me you want me, Cas.” Dean panted in Cas’ ear. “Tell me you need me, baby. Please, Cas.”

“Dean, I-” Cas was unable to finish because he screamed when Dean hit just the right spot. “I want you, Dean. Right. There. Please , Dean!” He breathed, his voice cracking.

“You’re so good for me, Cas.” Dean pleaded, and Cas closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see. He just wanted to feel. “You're so perfect, Castiel.” He heard Dean whisper above him.

“Nnng, Dean . Dean, I’m so close.” He whined.

“I am too, Cas. You like the thought of me coming in your ass?” Dean moaned, and Cas almost lost it because Dean was playing rough again. And it drove Cas wild.

“Do it, Master. Come in me, Dean.” And that seemed to do it for Dean, because he cried out something that resembles Cas’ name, and released. Cas did the same shortly afterwards, and they both took a moment to just breathe.

Dean eventually pulled out, and shakily slid off the bed to grab a nearby towel. They clean up quickly, and Dean grabbed his pants off the floor. “And where are you going?” Cas asked.

“I figured you were done, so I’d just-”

“Get over here.” Dean did as he was told and got in the bed beside Cas. The ex-angel wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle and entwined their legs together. Dean chuckled slightly.

“Didn’t know you were such a big cuddler, Cas.” Dean joked, earning him an elbow to the ribs.

“Whatever. You better not say a word to anyone about this.” Cas warned.

“What? The whole thing or-”

“Just the cuddling part. I don’t want people knowing about that.”

“Alright, tough guy. But to be honest, I think it’s kinda cute.” Dean said before kissing Cas sweetly. Cas kissed him back equally.

“You used to be a hardass about these kinds of things.” Cas commented. Dean shrugged.

“You learn to let it go.” Dean answered, and Cas yawned.

“I guess so.” He replied, and Dean kissed him again.

“Night, Cas.”

“Night, Dean.”

~~~

When Dean woke up in Castiel’s bed the next morning, the warmth of Cas was still beside him. He reached up, brushing a strand of Cas’ gentle raven hair from his face. And for the first time since Sam bailed, Dean genuinely smiled. He kissed Castiel on the forehead and carefully slipped out of bed. Quietly, Dean put on his clothes while never moving his eyes off of the sleeping Cas. He twirled his belt in his hands, deciding on whether or not to stay or skip out. He set the belt down on the dresser and walked out the door.

~~~

Cas heard the door and snapped awake. But when he looked around, Dean was gone.

“Dean?” He called, but nothing happened. Dean had left. Cas tried to not feel so disappointed. The ex-angel pulled back the covers and gathered up his clothes while collecting his thoughts.

He should’ve known that it didn’t mean anything more to Dean. It shouldn’t have meant anything more to Cas, either. If he wasn’t being honest, then he’d say it didn’t and that it was just sex. But that would’t be the truth, and Castiel knew it, deep down. Unfortunately, his sentiments weren’t shared by Dean.

So sex was exactly what Cas would treat it as from then on. Just therapy sex. Nothing more. Well, hey. At least he still got to fuck Dean in the end, with the promise of more in the future.

Cas opened the door after he laced up his boots, and looked up to find Dean, heading back to Cas’ cabin with energy bars and a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Hey.” Dean said around a wrapper of one energy bar in his mouth. Cas leaned up against the doorframe as Dean grabbed the energy bar.

“Hey. For a second there, I’d thought you had hung me out to dry.” Cas confessed. Dean nodded towards the inside of the cabin.

“At first, I thought you would’ve wanted me to, but I left my belt there on purpose so I’d have an excuse to come back after I brought you breakfast.” Dean admitted waving the energy bar and coffee. Cas chuckled. The hunter wandered up the porch steps and in front of Cas. “Permission to enter?” Dean asked, before he dipped his head down.

“Granted.” Cas grinned before kissing Dean.

“I-” Dean started to say, but stopped.

“You what?” Cas asked curiously, but he wasn’t paying much attention, since he was too busy kissing Dean’s jaw line.

“Never mind.”

“Okay.” Cas agreed, biting down a little, making Dean gasp and drop some of the food. “Oops.” The ex-angel said, stooping down to pick up the supplies. “I guess we should bring that in here.”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed, following Cas inside and closing the door behind himself. “Oh, and I have some coffee. We’re running low, but I didn’t think you’d mind sharing with me.”

“Not at all.” Cas agreed, taking a sip of the dark liquid. “Thanks for breakfast, Dean.”

“No problem, Cas.” Dean replied, munching on an energy bar.

“So which two days of the week are we planning on doing this?” Cas inquired with a small smile. And when he looked over, he saw that Dean had one too.

“How about Tuesdays and Fridays?” Dean offered, looking over at Cas.

“Sounds like a plan, considering today is Tuesday.” Cas chuckled, and Dean nodded.

“First one didn’t count because we didn’t set it up before that.” He winked at Cas.

“Hmm, it seems to me like you just can’t get enough of me, Mr. Winchester. Sounds like you wanna do it again.” Cas taunted, and Dean leaned in close.

“Damn right I wanna see you again.” He whispered before crashing his lips into Cas’.

“Who is this therapy for, again?” Cas asked, laughing.

“Oh, shut your cakehole and make out with me, you ass.” Dean muttered, grabbing Cas’ hips and kissing him harder. Kissing Dean was finding water in the desert, or oxygen in space. Cas couldn’t stop, and he was addicted worse than he was with the drugs. He held Dean closer, not wanting to let go, for Cas was afraid that if he did, Dean would slip through his fingers, gone forever.

“Dean…”

“Yes, Cas?”

“I…” But Cas stopped, afraid. He couldn’t say it. But Dean, perfect Dean. He just smiled, and nodded. Then Cas understood what he was trying to say earlier. Dean got it. He understood.

“I know. Me too.” Dean replied, kissing Cas slowly, but tugged him down to the bed. Cas would have gasped at the notion of free-falling, were it not for Dean’s strong grasp on him, and that they were falling, yes, but fallingtogether . Dean grinned, and pinned Cas to the bed after flipping them both.

“Mm, Dean. I get all tingly when you take control like that.” Cas teased. Dean chuckled in response.

“Then watch this.”

~*~*~

It had been months since their agreement had been struck, but neither Dean nor Cas had stuck to the “twice a week” bit. By then it had already become a daily thing, but nobody complained.

Unfortunately, as time went on, the harder and colder Dean got inside. Of course, he never hurt Cas, he was always careful around the ex-angel, but when he wasn’t around Cas, or if someone else was in the room, he’d get all bitter again. He’d only be sweet sometimes, and only Cas could be present. But it wouldn’t always work.

“I’m sorry this is so hard for you.” Cas said softly one night as he gently kissed Dean’s shoulder.

“It doesn’t matter.” Dean replied as he put his head down on the pillow, facing away from Cas, who snuggled up to the older Winchester’s back. Unsure of what would be the right way to respond, Cas said nothing and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Dean was up before Cas, and grabbing his stuff to go out on a raid. He gave Cas one last kiss before leaving, and the ex-angel slipped sleepily back to unconsciousness as he heard the door to Dean’s cabin close.

~*~*~

Cas never expected Dean from the past to show up. He wandered around like some dazed kid stumbling over his own feet while his eyes were glued to everything. He kept mumbling something about Zachariah (who knew where that joker had run off to?) and 2009. Cas’ Dean eventually came back from the raid and locked up “old” Dean, which would shield him from the camp and it’s residents, so that no one started asking too many questions…

Cas cornered his Dean in Cas’ cabin and sat on top of him as the Winchester sucked at Cas’ neck, marking him as his own.

“God, I missed you.” Dean murmured on Cas’ slightly bruised neck.

“Me too.” They were so engrossed in each other at that point, neither of them heard the door opening and past-Dean walking in.

“Cas, where- OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Past-Dean screamed when he saw the sight before him. Cas and now-Dean both looked up at the quickly reddening past-Dean. Cas didn’t know why he was so surprised at the fact that Dean had escaped. It was Dean, after all, past or not, and no chains could hold him forever.

“Shit.” Now-Dean muttered under his breath.

“He saw us.” Cas stated like it was no big deal. Which, it really wasn’t for him.

“Does the term “knock before entering” mean anything to you?” Now-Dean snapped, his bitter side coming out since there was someone else in the room, even if it was his own self from the past.

“What the hell, man?! If you wanted ass, I could’ve rounded up any of the chicks here!” Past-Dean groaned, covering his eyes. Now-Dean scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

“Eh… that’s not…” He trailed off, not wanting or knowing how to finish. So Cas spoke up instead.

“Actually, we do this to keep me away from drugs and orgies. Or… at least, that was the objective at the beginning.” Cas added the last bit with a slight, knowing grin in now-Dean’s direction. “Like therapy.” This made now-Dean snort abruptly, and cough to cover it up.

“Yeah, whatever. Are you planning on leaving us soon?” Now-Dean continued. “Or are you waiting for us to invite you to a threesome?” He added sarcastically, but Cas gave him an optimistic, borderline pleading look. He shook his head to this, and Cas pouted. Meanwhile, past-Dean slammed the door, repeatedly screaming:

“NOPE!”

“And stay out of sight!” Now-Dean yelled after him. He looked back at Cas, who shrugged. “Now, where were we?” Cas smiled, and kissed Dean again.

“Together.”

And it was the last time the pair from 2014 ever slept together.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.** *tired voice*Like I said, this cute and smutty fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
>  
> 
> Stay safe lovelies, and if you comment I'll be sure to pass the message to the original author :) They and I love you guys.


End file.
